Can I Keep Him?
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: This is set during 'Bionic Dog'. When Adam finds a dog and reunites it with Douglas. Things go wrong as Chase's allergies flare up and Davis realizes a dream he's always had. -One Shot-


** I know I'm re-uploading this, but I forgot to add a few things in this, so this is going to be longer and with more dialogue and not just actions. I'm also going to answer reviews. So...Here**

**Rodrigo: Yes Josh is alive and..No. I have too many ideas to stick to one plot line. Sorry, but all my one-shots and stories are their own plot lines. If they correspond I will put it in the description or in the beginning of the story.**

* * *

**-Can I Keep Him?-**

* * *

Davis and Chase were sitting in the Hydro Loop entrance waiting for Adam to return.

"So why did he leave?" Davis asked his older brother. "I think he said he had a Dentist appointment or something. The poor guy" Chase said while sighing at the end. Davis nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, poor Adam" Chase looked at him weird. "Forget Adam, I feel bad for the Dentist" The two laughed as the Hydro Loop appeared. The door slid open to reveal an overly happy Adam.

"Hey guess what I got!" He said. He then signed for something to follow him. Suddenly a small blue heeler dog ran out of the Hydro Loop. Davis's eyes widened as the dog ran to his feet.

"Oh my gosh!" Davis said while running to play with the dog. Chase looked up at Adam. This look wasn't a look of happiness or excitement. "You seriously got a dog!?" Chase asked. Davis looked at the two. "Well, yeah. After what happened earlier..."

"You knew about this?" He asked. Chase shook his head. "No..." Chase said while looking back at Adam who was smiling all goofy like.

* * *

_Davis was sitting at the small table with a plush dog. Little did he know, Adam and Chase were spying on him from behind a wall. "See he's playing with it again. I don't think this is healthy" Chase asked in concern. Adam scoffed at his younger brothers assumption on his even younger brother. "Oh come on, he's a kid, let them have fu-" He was cut off by Davis's endless praise to the small plush dog. _

_"Who's a good boy? You're a good boy!" He said while treating it as if it were a real dog. Adam took his last statement back. "Yeah nevermind this is creepy" He said. Chase nodded in agreement. "What do we do?" Adam asked the 'idea guy' of the group. "I don't know. I mean we can't just go and get him a dog..." Adam looked blankly in front of him as if thinking..._

* * *

"I found him following me home!" Adam said. Chase looked at him weird. "Did you by any chance have meat on you? Again?" Chase asked. Adam looked around himself.

"Depends is pastrami a meat?" He asked. Davis stood up with the dog in his small arms. "Thank god for Adam's pocket pastrami" He said while smiling and loving on the dog. The door opened to reveal Douglas walking in.

"Otis!?" He asked. He then whistled as the dog leaped out of Davis's arms and into Douglas's. The three bionic brother's looked at him weirdly. "You had a dog? Wait, you took care of another living creature!?" Davis asked. Douglas nodded, ignoring the childs comment. "Yeah I got him when Krane and I got our first evil lair...Well it was more like an evil townhouse" Douglas says as he continues to love on the dog. "This little guy got me through some tough times" He said. The three boys looked at him weird. "Right, it must've been awful trying to kill us" Chase said smartly.

"Yeah..Have I said 'sorry' yet?" Douglas asked. Chase began to hold in a sneeze, but couldn't hold it in. "Ew, keep it over there bro" Davis said while moving away from Chase. "I think my allergies are acting up" He said in a stuffy nose voice. "Wonder why?" Adam asked. The bionics and Douglas continued to enjoy the dog. Well almost enjoy.

"Hey, Davis, wanna come help me teach Otis some tricks?" Adam asked as the two made their way to a empty room. "YEAH! You think he can sing?" The boy asked Adam with pure excitement. Adam nodded happily and the two left Douglas and Chase. Chase kept sneezing as his nose grew red.

"Hey Douglas can you hand me a tissue?" Chase asked. Douglas nodded and reach for a small box of tissues. "Sure thing Rudolph" He said while a chuckle escaped his breath. Chase sneered at his uncle/father. "I don't know why but my allergies are killing me right now" He said shocked at his own sentence. The smartest man in the world doesn't know what's wrong.

"Maybe you're allergic to Otis" Douglas said as he laughed in disbelief. Chase thought for a minute. "Maybe you're right! It makes sense" He said. Douglas looked at him in shock as he was actually right. Chase walked into the room where Adam and Davis were.

"Ok guys we've got to get rid of the dog" Douglas says as he follows Chase into the room. Davis looks to them in complete shock and almost anger. "What? Why!?" Douglas then points to Chase. "He's allergic to dogs" Adam and Davis look at each other then back at Chase.

"That's not our problem!" Davis defended. Chase entered a sneezing fit. "Guys seriously, Chase can't keep living like this" Douglas says while gesturing to a sneezing Chase. "You're right. And I have the perfect solution...Chase, you're going to live in a bubble!" Adam says as his compromise while Davis nods in agreement. Chase holds his arms out in annoyance.

"Im not living in a bubble!" Adam and Davis share a look. "Fine he's right..." Davis starts. "Chase, it'd be best if you just left the island. Thank you for your service" Adam says while pointing to the door. Douglas and Chase give him a look of disapproval. "No, no, no. Sorry guys. But Chase was here first and Otis needs to go" Douglas says in a slightly sad tone. Davis sighs in defeat while Chase walks behind his brothers.

"Thank you, for choosing ME over a DOG!" He fake praises while his hands are cupped. Douglas looks at him. "Well it wasn't easy" He said. Chase leaves the room, leaving Adam Davis and Douglas. "Are we really going to get rid of him?" Davis asks a little sadly. "No, we're gonna hide him from Chase" Douglas says. Adam and Davis smile at Douglas's stroke of genius.

* * *

Adam and Davis are sitting in another training room with Otis.

"So how long do you think we can hide him from Chase?" Adam asked Davis, who just shrugged. "I don't know, maybe a week tops" Davis said while petting the dog. "I'm surprised that Dad would let us keep him actually" He said. Adam nodded in agreement. Chase walks in and sees the dog.

"Look, you can mope all you want, but we're keeping him!" Davis said quickly. Chase glared at his younger brother and took a seat with a bunch of tissues. "Fine, I'll just live out my days sick, stuffy, and miserable" He says while blowing his nose. Adam and Davis shrug their shoulders. "Ok, just don't sneeze on anything" Adam says. Chase groans in disbelief at his brother's insensitivity. "Would you guys get rid of it? I can't help that i'm allergic to it" Chase says. Adam hugs the dog and looks at Chase.

"Well MAYBE, Otis is allergic to you!" Chase rolls his eyes while Adam has an idea. "Oooh! I think I know what might make you feel better!" He says. He points to the keyboard and Otis follows his finger. He hops on the table and begins to play the piano.

"That is so cool!" Davis said while pulling out his phone and began to record. "Come on guys. I think I know where to send Otis" Douglas says while leading everyone into the Hydro Loop station. Chase leaves the room in an attempt to get away from the dog.

"Look, I know what you're going to say but we can't get rid of OTIS!" Davis says while gripping on to the dog. Douglas sighs. "Sorry, but he has to" Douglas says. Chase returns with a smile on his face. "Hope you're happy" Davis said a little coldly. Davis then hugged Otis as Otis put his paws on Davis's shoulders and rested his dog next to Davis's neck. "Aww, he even knows how to hug!" Adam says. Davis and Otis part, as Otis gives Davis a huge lick on the face. Davis just laughs as Adam takes his spot.

"Ok buddy, we're gonna miss you" He says while petting the dog. "I'll always think about you..." He says while looking the dog in the eyes. "You know I guess I can't take anymore viral videos. I mean with 'Dog plays Piano' I knocked 'The Worlds First Bionic Humans' right off the internet" Davis says. "Ha! Losers" Davis says while chuckling, then... "Wait a minute..." He says while realizing his statement.

Otis's eyes light up in a way that resembles the triton app. "What's up with Otis?" Davis asks Douglas who just shrugs. Suddenly, Adam's eyes light up in a green light as does Otis's.

"Adam? You ok there?" Chase asked a little worried. Adam stands up and goes over to Douglas. "What is h-" Adam begins to lick Douglas's face. "EWW!" Davis cries. Douglas wipes his face. "Why would you do that? That's disgusting! And why do I think Otis's slobber is cleaner than this?" He asked. Adam just makes a barking sound and runs back to Otis. "I think Adam lost it" Davis said. Adam then assumes a dog position and growls at everyone.

"Wait, look at Otis" Douglas says. The three notice that his eyes are lit up. "Otis is bionic!?" Davis asked surprised. Douglas nodded. "Yeah! When I turned on Krane he must've reprogrammed Otis's chip to take me out" He says while looking at the two 'dogs', which they just growl at the three boys. "Ok, Douglas and I will take care of Otis, Davis you handle doggy Adam" Chase said. Davis looks at him shocked.

"Why me?!" He asked. "Because, if Adam is really in there, then he won't attack you. Then you try to get through to him like how Leo did when I was under the triton app" Chase says while sending a quick glare to Douglas. Davis groaned. "Fiiiiine!" He said while moving towards Adam.

"Nice Adam...stay..." He said while moving towards a growling Adam. Douglas and Chase quickly leave and chase after Otis. Adam advances towards Davis. "Ok, look Adam I know you're in there..." He said. Adam begins to pant like a dog. That's when he got the idea.

"Does someone want a belly rub?" He asked. Adam smiles and turns over. Davis looked at him weirdly and gives him a belly rub. Adam begins to pant happily.

"Ok, here I am giving my brother a belly rub as if he were a dog. Yeah that will be quite the story to tell Josh and Lilly" Davis says to himself. He looks back at Adam who's eyes light up in a green color. Adam looked at his brother completely confused and a little freaked out. "Davis?" He asked a little weirded out. Davis quickly moved back as Adam sits up. "Hey when you were a dog you loved it" He said. Adam shakes his head and gets up.

"Yeah, what happened to Otis?" He asked. Davis nodded. "Ok, so what if he takes control of me again?" Adam asked. Davis lit up. "I think I know a way" He says while leaving the room.

* * *

Douglas and Chase followed Otis into a training room. "How are we suppose to catch him and remove his chip?" Chase asked while catching his breath. "Simple..." Douglas says with a smug look on his face. "We use this to get the chip out of his neck" Douglas said while pulling out the extractor. Chase looked at it confidently. Then again, he was just happy he could go back to not sneezing every 5 seconds. The two approached Otis. "Ok Otis. Come to Uncle Daddy..." Douglas says quietly, while earning a slight chuckle from Chase. The dog faced them and began to bark.

Douglas ran to the hydro loop and perched himself on top. "Chase do something!" He yelled. Chase looked completely confused at the dog. "I don't know. I don't think I can lure him over here" Chase said while trying to evade the dog.

"I remember he likes peanut butter" Douglas says. Chase runs out of the room to go grab a jar of peanut butter. He approached Otis a little hesitantly while holding the open jar of peanut butter. "Here Otis..." Chase said while slowly approaching the dog. Otis's eyes lit up as if he were about to attack. "I think you need more peanut butter!" Douglas yelped from on top of the hydro loop. Chase examined the jar and an imaginary lightbulb appeared over his head. "I have an idea, I'll be right back!" Chase then left the room. "ok just leave me alone with the bionic crazy dog!" Douglas said with fear dripping from his voice.

"Oh Otis!" A voice called. The dog turned his head and faced the voice. Chase meted into the room. His clothes covered in peanut butter. Chase stared intently at the dog.

"Come on Otis. I'm all chunky!" He said which was enough to grab the dogs attention. Chase then takes off as the dog chases him. "My legs are sticking!" Chase yells as he runs. Then, a net drops from the archway into the separate room thus catching the dog. Douglas walks in with relief following him. "Great work Chase" Douglas congratulated. Chase smiles proudly. Thanks mr Davenport made it whe-"

"Yeah yeah, just help me remove the chip" the two began to work in the dog.

* * *

Davis walks back in with a red" leash and harness on Adam. "So you're gonna keep me on a dog leash?" Adam asked his younger brother. Davis nodded. "Yup" Adam chuckles a little. "Umm, no offense little guy, but I don't think you can hold me back if Otis takes me over again" Adam said while patting Davis's shoulder. The boy just laughed. "Please, I'm sure I can han-ACCK!" Adam yanks the harness, thus dragging Davis to the floor.

"I wasn't ready" Davis says while Adam laughs. Suddenly Adam's eyes light up, but not in a green color. "Oh boy..." Davis groans as he stands up, ready to hold Adam back. "I smell peanut butter!" He says while he drags Davis to the room where Douglas, Chase and Otis were.

"Adam do-!" Chase was saying while Adam tackled him to get the peanut butter off of him. He begins licking Chase's shoulder that was covered in peanut butter. "Adam stop!" Chase said as he tried to get Adam off of him. Adam just looked at him. "I can't it's the dog, he's controlling me!" He said. Douglas walks over.

"I took out his chip..." Adam looks at Douglas, then at Chase. "Oh..Then it's just me" He says while continuing to lick the peanut butter off of Chase.

"Douglas would you mind taking me home with you and I pretend I'm an only child?" Davis asked Douglas. "It won't work. Trust me. There's no escaping weird big brothers" Douglas said while patting Davis's back. Adam got up along with Chase.

"So is there a reason you're covered in peanut butter, or are you just that desperate for attention?" Davis asked smartly. Chase sneered as he tried to wipe the slobber of his older brother off his shoulder. With every wipe he cringed in disgust. "I did this so I could get Otis to follow me" He said. Davis nodded. "Well, now we get rid of Otis" Douglas says as he picks Otis up in his arms. "Can't we just put Chase in a bubble?! He'll be fine. Besides it's not like anyone will want to hug him or something!" Davis says obviously upset the dog is leaving. Chase then approached his brother. "Really? You mean no one will want to hug me like..." He says while opening his sticky 'chunky' peanut butter arms. Davis quickly realizes what will happen and tries to run, but Chase quickly catches him. "THIS!"

"EW CHASE STOP!" Davis cries while laughing as Chase hugs Davis and gets peanut butter all over him. "Oh come on, he's just showing brotherly love" Adam says while laughing. Chase lets go of Davis but not without ruffling Davis's hair, thus spreading peanut butter in his hair. "Now that was payback for the bubble thing" Chase says while folding his arms in victory.

* * *

Adam, Chase, Davis and Douglas sat in the Hydro Loop station waiting for the train to arrive. "Well I found him a nice little family to live with" Douglas says while carrying Otis into the train. "Who?" Adam asked. Douglas pulled out the tablet

"The Kranes" He said. Everyone looked at Douglas in shock. "Relax, there's no relation. They've got a nice yard, nice kids. He'll love it" Douglas said while the Hydro Loop left with Otis. Douglas then left the room, leaving Adam Chase and Davis.

"Well, that solves that. Sorry you guys didn't keep your dog" Chase says to Adam and Davis, who just nod in acceptance of his apology. "It's cool" Adam said. Chase left while Davis sat down on the chair where he left his old plush dog.

"Well, it's just you and me Derp" He said. Yes he did name his plush toy 'Derp'. Adam walked to his brother. "I know you're going to miss Otis" He said while taking a seat on the chair next to him. Davis sighed. "At least now I know I can never get a dog. This stinks" The boy says in a huff. Adam thought for a second, the got on all fours.

"Adam what are you doing?" Davis asked in confusion. Adam made a barking sound and panted. But stood up.

"Well you've always wanted a dog, and I know you can't have one now that Chase is allergic, so I figured I could be your pretend dog" Adam said. Davis smiled. "You'd do that for me?" He asked. Adam nodded sincerely.

"Well yeah. You're my little brother, I hate to see you all sad. Plus I love dog treats. Hint, hint" He said. Davis laughed and hugged his brother, who is pretending to be a dog. "Also, where do we stand as far as belly rubs go?" Adam asked. Davis scoffed.

"Never" He said. Adam laughed and hugged him back. The two entered the training room where Chase was peacefully sitting now that his allergies aren't out to get him.

"Hey I got a new dog!" Davis said while Adam followed behind on all fours. "Adam's your new dog?" Chase asked while laughing. Davis nodded as did Adam. "Oh! I have some dog toy we can use!" Davis said while running out of the room. Chase faced Adam as he stood back up.

"So you're really going to try to be Davis's fake dog?" He asked. Adam nodded. "Yep, I figured this was as close as he can get so why not?" He said. Chase sighed. "Yeah, you know if I wasn't allergic I would've loved for Otis to stay but he couldn't" Chase said while Adam nodded.

"Well, on the bright side, we have you!" Chase said while Adam just laughed. Davis ran back in with dog toys. He began to throw them around with Adam and Chase joined in. "Hey, since the whole dog thing didn't work out, any chance we can get a cat?" Davis asked. Chase quickly shook his head, while Adam agreed with him.

"No, Adam's allergic to cats" Chase said while pointing to his older brother. Davis groaned a little. "Seriously!?"

* * *

**TherRe's that! Sorry if this looks awful, but I'm writing this from my iPhone since my hardrive on my laptop died after 5 months! It'll be 2-3 weeks before it comes back so yeah. I wanted to re do this so here it is!**


End file.
